


The Heroine Of Your Adventure

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Series: Project MMATN [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mettaton Spared, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Papyrus Spared, Pre-New Home, Reader-Insert, Toriel Killed, Undyne Spared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After you have spared Mettaton, you walked with Alphys to the elevator. There, you realized something: Alphys had been very nice to you. To the point where you considered staying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heroine Of Your Adventure

"You'll finally get to go home!" The professor said as you and her walked down to the elevator leading to Asgore. The past hour or so had been crazy to say the least. A killer robot was harassing you, mercenaries were gunning for you, and you were led around by a monster who turned out to have set up a whole scenario out so that she could be a part of your journey to return home. You turned your head to Alphys. Despite all the moments where you have died to Mettaton (you thanked whatever you worshiped for your ability to Save and Load), you couldn't help but feel sorry for her.  
  
You thought of what she could be thinking in her head. You imagined that she worried of you hating her for what she put you through or feeling like a failure for what she had to do. Eventually you reached the elevator. You to pressed the button.  
  
"W... Wait!" Alphys spoke up just the doors opened up. You looked to her and saw just how much of a nervous wreck she was trying to hide.  
  
"` _YOU'LL REGARD HER SO HIGHLY SHE'LL EVEN BE ABLE TO CONVINCE YOU NOT TO LEAVE._` " You thought back to when you first had your final showdown with Mettaton. For some reason, that among all the other things that he said to you prior to the fight, resonated with you the most. Alphys might end up deciding to do just that and ask you to stay with her.  
  
"I mean, um... I... I was just going to... um... Say goodbye, and..." Or not. You could see Alphys almost break down. You at least wanted to thank her for helping you, even if it turned out you didn't need it to begin with. After all, her presence was better than being hunted down by an angry fishwoman or harassed by two skeletons. She was the nicest person since...  
  
Since...  
  
" _Be good, won't you? My child._ " Before you even realized it, you shed some tears. In a rush, you ran over to Alphys and held her. You wept into her shoulder as you kept on saying "thank you" over and over again. Eventually, you broke down into sobs. Alphys simply stood there and fidgeted. You let go of her and smiled, not once deciding to go to the elevator. You were going to do what you should have done when you were with Toriel.  
  
You _weren't_ going to go on a quest to go home. You _weren't_ going to leave. Ever since you fell into the Underworld, you have met some amazing people. People you might go to great lengths to call 'friends'. However, your determination to go home had claimed the life of the first person to have cared for you since you came to this place. You weren't going to let that determination take over you again. You stood, waiting for Alphys to get the memo that you would stay. But she shook her head.  
  
"... You came so far... and now you're giving up?" Alphys asked. You nodded. You two stood and stared at each other. Both of you were silent. And then, she shook her head. "No. You _have_ to continue. You _have_ to push on. You fought so hard. You can't just give up near the end! That's not what Mew Mew would do!" She said. You stopped to think. You weren't a fan of Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie, but you've seen enough of the show to get the overall gist of who Mew Mew was.  
  
She was a fighter. A girl who would never give up, no matter how bleak things were. She was the very definition of 'determination'. You went on this path, you might as well continue down it. You nodded and went back. At the very least, most of the monsters know who you are now, so you could come back at any point. Maybe Asgore would be understanding or perhaps you could get Undyne to put a good word in for you. You'll figure it out when you get to him, you thought. As you went into the elevator, however, Alphys sudden broke down and told you something.  
  
A human soul would not be enough to open the portal. One must possess both a human soul _and_ a monster soul. In short, you _have_ to take Asgore's soul. Your entire body went cold over the implication that Alphys confirmed almost instantly.  
  
You and Asgore _will_ have to fight. One of you _will_ die. One of you _will_ determine the fate of two worlds.  
  
You just wanted to go home. You didn't ask to have all this fighting.  
  
"I'm sorry." were the last words Alphys said before the doors closed and the elevator began to move. You were now on the path to confront King Asgore. For a few moments, you began to fret and worry about the conflict to come. However, you steeled your resolve as the elevator went closer to his kingdom. As the doors opened and you went to see the King, you thought back to how Alphys helped you move forward. How she managed to, through her faked scenario, managed to build up your confidence. As you looked at the castle, you smiled.  
  
Alphys was indeed the heroine of your adventure.


End file.
